Outside Looking In
by DreamingALife
Summary: After Morgana's attack and Arthur's marriage, Mithian returns to Camelot for the celebrations.  It's remarkable what you see when you're on the outside looking in.


**This was supposed to be a short, light-hearted oneshot about Mithian returning to Camelot. Then it sort of...expanded. Will definitely be a twoshot, possible longer. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Princess Mithian wasn't sure what to expect when she returned to Camelot only months after she'd left.<p>

It was common knowledge that Camelot had fought more than its fair share of battles, but when Mithian had visited (admittedly with the intention of becoming a more permanent feature) it had seemed a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. Arthur evidently had the makings of a fine King - as much as it had wounded her pride, any man who would listen to his manservant above all others and spurn a princess for the love of a blacksmith's daughter had to be worth believing in.

It was for that reason that Mithian was travelling back to Camelot without any hard feelings in order to offer her congratulations to Arthur and his new Queen, and to cement an alliance between their two kingdoms. After listening to Mithian's descriptions of Arthur and his Camelot, her father had decided to allow Arthur the rights to the land that had been disputed by the two kingdoms for many years, and that had been offered to them as compensation for not forging an alliance of a different sort. At least, he had until word had reached him of the witch Morgana's latest attempt at being Queen.

Which was why Mithian was unsure of what she would find in Camelot this time around.

Everyone knew the tale of the Lady Morgana, or a version of it at least. The King's Ward, the First Lady of Camelot. Beautiful and strong-willed with a clear sense of justice and the power to make a difference. She and Arthur had been the pride of Camelot, and of Uther. Then something had gone horribly wrong. Everyone in the Five Kingdoms knew of Morgana's disappearance and Uther's desperate search. Word had spread quickly when she had been found, shaken but clearly not broken by her ordeal. Camelot's royal family had appeared to stand strong together in the following year, despite the troubles plaguing their city. Until one of the troubles had turned out to be the Lady Morgana herself. She had taken the city and appointed herself Queen, killing those who opposed her. The other kingdoms watched in fear as a powerful witch, unrecognisable as the kind-hearted girl she once was, took the throne of Camelot. They all feared they would be next.

Until Prince Arthur and his small band of loyal followers appeared from nowhere and, against all the odds, retook the city. It was said they defeated an immortal army. Obviously this was nonsense, but the fact remained that somehow this rag-tag group defeated the army of two powerful witches and overthrew Morgana's reign. Morgana fled and although Camelot was rebuilt, Uther was broken.

And so Arthur became Prince Regent. Again, Camelot suffered many hardships but somehow always came out on top. Even when Uther died and Arthur, young and relatively inexperienced, ascended the throne, Camelot remained strong. There were whispers that Morgana was behind some of the threats that Camelot faced, but if this was true she was defeated again and again. Many believed that Camelot was fighting a quiet war with Morgana...and winning. King Arthur, Camelot and her noble Knights became symbols of hope for many. Then Morgana appeared again.

The people of Camelot scattered, hidden in the woods along with the great Knights. Morgana sat once more on the throne with Helios – whose name was well known and commonly associated with pain and death – by her side. King Arthur had disappeared and was being hunted. What hope was there now?

Then Arthur came forth once more, this time followed by a significantly larger number, and reclaimed Camelot as his. Only a handful knew what truly happened in the throne room, but it was widely rumoured that Morgana had taken flight once again, this time with a grave injury. Arthur took his rightful place on the throne (with, many noticed, a rather remarkable new sword) and made a serving girl his Queen.

Now, nobles were travelling from across the land to feast with the newly married couple, and to see for themselves the hope and pride King Arthur ignited in his subjects.

Mithian couldn't wait.


End file.
